The Standard Questions of Existence and Reasons
by AnimeDreama
Summary: The Summary Is Inside, Since It's too Long for this character limit! Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY!:**

**Xandra Acacia Xavier is not your average 21-year-old woman. She has a keen addiction for sugar, chocolate and coffee: and mess with them and you die. Her family says that she has bones of steel like Wolverine, and strength like Superman, despite her small five-foot-five height. She saves the son of a Yautja Elder, sent with a group of seven others sent to hunt down the infestation of Xenomorphs. A friendship forms between the two as they fight through the town – one to gain honour, one to survive.**

**Others arrive and a war begins. What happens next or should that question be… What could go wrong?**

**Especially when Xandra has been proven to be insane….**

Hi! This story is simply here to see what others think of it. Due to a glitching error, I had to redo this whole page again (it stopped working before I could save it as a document on the site!)

So: for those here to see Scar: I MIGHT put him in.

For those here to see Celtic or Chopper, or whateva name you want to call those other two Yautja in the first AVP movie: I MIGHT put them in.

For those here to see Wolf: I MIGHT put him in.

For those here to see Aliens (Xenomorphs): I probably WILL put them in, since this _is_ a story about AVP.

I own neither Xenomorphs, Yautja or the Weyland and Yutani (and they're joined) Corporations.

If I use any name you have seen in whatever movie, comic, game franchise there is, it's purely coincidental. Two men can go by the name Jack, and still be a different person entirely, no matter if they somehow gain the same rank in the same job in the army, or whatnot!

I have other stories to attend to, and so please review what you think of it. If there is a number who enjoy it, I might continue with this. Probably would at any rate.

So: please read: AND REVIEW AT THE END!

I own only my OC characters: and the PERSONA'S of a few Yautja and Xenomorphs, I don't own the species as a whole. If I did... Scar would have survived, and so would Wolf. In fact, I think more Yautja should ACTUALLY surive for more than a movie. It'd make things interesting!

A-heeeem! Please read the story. I think I rambled on for too long... :)

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<br>**

You know those basic questions – the clichéd questions of who, what, where, why, when and how?

I'd be rather surprised if you didn't. _Everyone_ knows those questions. It's the one of the subjects of English they beat down into the bottom of ypur brain so that you can use them effectively into any given written form of communication.

For example: the dreaded Essay, the nerve-wracking speech. Those are but two of them. One might even suggest an article you'd read in the local newspaper or magazine.

Yeah. I was an English freak. I could ramble on and on and use words one might not think of ever using in a sentence, and somehow make it work, or at least, I like to think so.

People talk all the time, some with more finesse than others – others lacking.

Back to before: the basic questions of who, what, where, why, when and how are the standard questions of existence, which means that they are the most frequently asked questions – like:

**Who am I?**

That's a commonly asked one. Humans practically live on that question. The matter of the question of who they are haunts every day of their lives. they live to question who they are as a person, an individual, and basically a human being.

**What am I?**

That's another question humans generally ask, but generally to another existing anomaly that they have no knowledge of. Take for example: What are you? A human asks this to a creature that they do not understand; something they have never seen before on TV, in a book or in person.

**Where am I?**

This question is used when someone awakens in a place they have no memory of ever being in – maybe even in a different time zone or level of consciousness. A person could be lost even – they know where they are in the world, in the country, in the state and the city: but they've lost their way to their intended destination.

**When am I/When did I get here?**

This question has many forms, as you can see. When am I, is the time: seconds, minutes, hours, days, months and years. This could be when someone's being asleep for a very long time – or they time travelled. When did I get here, can generally mean the same: yet it seems far direr when someone asks that question in that way.

**How did I get here?**

That's a big one. It usually involves a great deal of explaining and people either become scared, angry or lost. Maybe more emotions arise, but I don't ever remembering having to ask how I got somewhere, since I know my Luck is never good, and it's usually with Bad Luck, I send up somewhere I shouldn't: like in a Pub full of horny drunks who think I look eighteen and try to hit on me, until they get castrated by an extremely protective mother when she finds out where I am: and I don't get to go the library to check out that book I'd been waiting oh-so-patiently to read.

**Why am I here?**

This question: that question plagues philosophers and all human beings alike. Why is there life on Earth? Why is there life? Why must there be such an obsession of why there is the existence of life? Personally, I believe that life is life, and if we continue questioning it: it might turn out to implode on us, and we all end up realising that life might as well have been left to continue unquestioned, and then we're dead and we don't know what's after that anyways

So yes: this question plagues human kind. There are many theories, which have usually lead to religions and cultures being born; all unique to one another, and separating all civilisations forever in that singular train of continuation in practises that are devoted to keeping to that way of life: which may, in the end, turn out to be wrong anyways and we blink out of existence like flipping off a switch: or our soul lives on and we turn into ghosts to immortal traverse the universe until we turn into Demons and do whatever, or we turn into Angels, and do whatever. Hell: we could become God and create Heaven and Hell and get a kick out of watching life start and end all over again.

See: this is what happens when you let someone think too much. They over think things, and then branch out to over think the over thinking until they end up with a headache for thinking too much. Tis more simple to go-with-the-flow and accept that sometimes, things are the way they are…

However, along that line of thought...

_Who_ is that thing?

_What_ is it?

_Where_ is it from?

_When_ did it get here?

_How_ did it get here and for _how_ long?

_Why_ is it here?

My name is Xandra… and I've just stumbled upon something that has prompted me to use the standard questions of existence and reasons.

I wonder what its name is….

If it's a he: he looks kind of hot...

Yeah. I'm insane - It's been proven too.

* * *

><p>So... what is your opinion. Please tell me via review. I'm interested in what you, the readers, think about this.<p>


	2. Chapter 2

Ello! I'm back... god my damned cognitive functions are not cooperating with me! Anyways, here's the second chapter for THIS story... and PLEASE leave a review so I know what people think :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two<strong>

Okay, from where I last left you.

You know, me finding this strange creature and thinking it hot?

Well... I think I should tell you that this creature is very hot – _on my trail_.

Turns out he's a bloodthirsty killer.

Lucky me.

What did I say?

_"__My Luck is never good, and it's usually with Bad Luck, I send up somewhere I shouldn't." _

Yeah, that pretty much applies to this current situation and sums it up perfectly.

So here I am, running wild and trying to avoid being detected by the wild, raging monster that's behind me, who I think is hot.

_Fun_...

Anyways, perhaps you would like a little explanation on how I came to be in this current predicament I'm in.

Well... It all started yesterday... (ain't that a cliché?)

* * *

><p>I had been out for a walk after giving the two people who looked after me the slip. I was held in a Mental Institution alongside my Uncle, who was your basic average nut in a Mental Institution. Unfortunately for the two looking after me: I was a SMART kind of crazy. Well, actually: the only reason I was in this damned Mental Institution was because I had grown an "unhealthy" obsession with death and such. Actually, I had been talking to myself minding my own business, immersing myself into my inner darker self – only to find that for some bizarre reason I had been hogtied and loaded into the back of a police wagon on my way to the station.<p>

Of course, holding a few loaded weapons and daggers on my person hadn't helped my case at all either. Especially when you're known around town for hunting deer and bear by yourself – and not above threatening fully grown men with egos bigger than the planet they resided on... so yeah: she had been screwed over. There hadn't even been a test to actually prove if she was sane.

Well, in her opinion sanity was overrated and hardly worth mentioning, because when all was said and done: there's just primal instinct and 'thought processes' that enable free will and the ability to 'think' before heading into any given situation.

Yeah right!

However, she digresses.

It was my... I dunno: three hundred and twenty seventh time trying to escape from the Mental Institution? However long, I was damned sure that I would get out of here – sending my Uncle a nice little postcard that bleats every time you open it. He had a thing for sheep... and no way in HELL was I going to get into any details...

Well, incidentally: something ELSE had broken _in_ the time I had broken _out_.

At the exact same time: and at the time, I had been rather thankful for this stroke of luck...until I had caught sight of ONE of those creatures that had broken in. There hadn't been one: there'd been about more than a dozen more than she'd care to think of, or even want to know if there were any more of them coming round any given corner.

Then this creature had shown up – unintentionally (now that she could think back on it) saving her.

When she had made a sound, it had turned on her.

The only thing she had on her was a bottle of water, which was uncapped anyways. She had thrown it at him: and had watched with muted horror and strange fascination as a creature that was obviously not from this Earth – was revealed to my eyes.

It seemed water actually does work wonders!

Only for her to gap at the abs and the muscles – and good god the SHOUDLERS! – And _that_ was when she wondered if she actually was well and truly insane... – and then she had been running as it had reared its head backwards, spreading its arm and posing all 'I'm-gonna-kill-you' like.

Needless to say, she hadn't stuck around.

The only reason why she had not died that night: was because those other creatures were flanking his sides, and were obviously interested in the presented challenge given to them. She however, she wanted to live: and so she had picked up some scooter that was both full in tank and the keys were still in the ignition: and then she had flown across the road...

Until that useless hunk of combusted metal had gone junk-crap on her and died... as things usually did around her.

NOW she was on the run from the creature that had saved her – and expressed a desire to kill her...

All the while wither her thinking it was hot... and obviously a hot-blooded male hell-bent on killing her or practically ANYTHING that got in its way.

Still... those muscles!

And dammit! – she was a female, she was ALLOWED to drool over the figure that was all muscle compacted into one rather nice specimen, she might add: although of course, the fact that he was after her with the intent to cool, did put a damper on things.

Why couldn't she have a normal life?

Then again: she didn't think normal would suit her overly well, if she were to be truthful to herself.

But it wasn't going to be long before that hot-blooded hot-muscled creature had her one way or the other...

The tension and fear there existed in the fact that she did not know for sure what this creature wanted...

* * *

><p>And so? What do you think ? :)<p> 


End file.
